


Achilles' Heel

by CheekyWinchester



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Panic Attacks, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyWinchester/pseuds/CheekyWinchester
Summary: Kai, an introverted depressed writer, gets to meet his fictional character Achilles after a witch gives him a 'good luck' charm.





	1. Chapter 1

Achilles nibbled Kai's ear as his hand slid down the front of his shirt. Hot pants of breath molested his neck and Kai felt his cheeks burn as that mouth traveled lower to suck his collar bone.

“Akkie please.” he whimpered, his body already too hot, too needy. A small smile tugged Achilles' lips as his tongue delved into a small crevice on Kai's neck. Kai writhed, his mouth opening in a silent scream. Too much, too much! “Akkie!” Achilles answered by biting his neck; his hand sliding down into his pants.

Kai grabbed Akkie's black hair and gave small tugs as Achilles' hand moved up and down. Achilles bit down harder on his neck and a painful moan escaped Kai's lips. Akkie licked the bruise gently, silently apologizing. Achilles lifted his head, his breathing erratic as the speed of his hand increased.

Kai caught Akkie's emerald gaze and his breath hitched dangerously. He couldn't look away, he was trapped. A warm smile graced his lips and he leaned down to nip Kai's nose, never looking away.

“Kai I lo-” 

Kai stopped writing, his fingers hovering hesitantly over the keys. A frown tugged his mouth down. Why could he never finish that sentence? He heaved an exasperated sigh as he stood up, his arms stretching above his head. He went into the kitchen and got a Coke out of the fridge.

He felt like a chicken. It was his own fantasy and he was afraid the guy didn't really love him! Kai set down the untouched soda, went back to the computer and deleted the last sentence.

' A warm smile graced his lips and he leaned down to nip Kai's nose, never looking away. Kai wrapped his legs around his waist and his breath shuttered.

“Akkie, go faster.” he whispered. Achilles complied with a soft grunt, his own arousal growing.

Kai reached down and caressed him through his jeans. Akkie bit his lip softly, trying to regain his will power.

“Kai, if you keep that up I won't be able to control myself.” Kai wrapped his left arm around Akkie's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Maybe I want you to lose control.”

Kai bit Akkie's ear. That did it. Something glowed dangerously in Akkie's eyes, over powering the dark green.

“You're going to regret saying that.” he smirked. Kai's eyes widened as Achilles - '

There was a knock at the door. Kai blinked, the image of him and Akkie disappearing. He looked at the screen and a heavy blush flooded his face. He wasn't really aware of what he was writing at the time but now, rereading it made him embarrassed. He certainly wasn't that dominant! Or confident for that matter...

The knock sounded again, louder this time.

“Kai! I know you're in there you hermit! Let me in!”

Kai quickly unlocked the deadbolt on the door and swung it open. His friend Cable stood there looking pissed. His usual warm brown eyes were sheer ice, his jaw was locked, and he used all six foot of his height to his advantage to look down at him harshly.

“Two weeks and you didn't return any of my calls! I started to think-” he stopped talking and took Kai's appearance in. “Jesus Kai! Have you been eating!?” Kai rolled his eyes.

“I try to eat at least one chip a week.” he said sarcastically.

Cable's eyes narrowed.

“Kai!” he barked, his eyes now dangerously smoldering. Kai's face instantly fell, losing all traces of humor. “This is serious OK?” his expression softened. “Kai you- I can't-” Cable sucked in a large breath and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. Kai waited guiltily for Cabe to calm down, his feet shuffling on the white carpet.

“Kai.” he began again, quieter now; his eyes on the floor. “It can't happen again. Last time you almost didn't-”

“Cabe!” Kai yelled, shocking him into looking up at him. “It won't happen again OK? I'm eating, I'm fine.” Cool relief flooded Cable's eyes before his expression returned to normal.

“Come here.” Cable wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and pulled him to his chest. A muffled complaint came from the smothered teenager before he was lightly pushed away. “Alright now you big dope; why haven't you called me back?” light annoyance traced his tone.

Kai sighed, expecting this reaction from him but not having a good answer.

“I just-” Kai went back over to his desk and sat in the chair. “I've been busy with things. I really didn't mean to ignore you for so long, I've just been-” he glanced at the computer screen before looking back at Cable. “busy.” he finished.

Cable eyed the computer suspiciously before sighing loudly. He went into the kitchen for a moment before coming back out with Kai's abandoned Coke.

“Look it doesn't matter now, just as long as you're alright.” he eyed the computer again wearily. “You really need to go outside more though. You need sunlight, fresh air; people!” he set the coke down in front of Kai. “Drink this.” Kai had the courage to roll his eyes again before twisting the cap off and taking a sip for Cable's benefit.

Satisfied with Kai drinking, he continued.

“Are you still going to that therapist?” Kai took another sip before carefully choosing an answer.

“Cabe look, I'm fine. Really. I'm eating, I'm healthy, I'm-” he paused for a second too long. “I'm happy.” he finished with a grimace.

“Kai.” Cable warned, his voice like a sharp knife.

“Cabe that 'therapist' can't do anything more for me. She can't make me happy or cure me or make rainbows come out my ass!” Cable grimaced, his eyes burning. “All she can do is give me more pills to take so I can spend the rest of my life not being myself!”

Cable took this into consideration before stating bluntly. “You're going to another therapist if it's the last thing I do.” he looked at him sharply, daring Kai to argue. Kai sighed in exasperated annoyance, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “Finish that.” Cable said, gesturing toward the soda. “I'll make you something to eat.”

~

Kai sat at his kitchen table, a plate of steaming hot spaghetti was laid out in front of him. He looked up as Cable sat down in the seat next to him, looking at him expectantly.

Kai twirled his fork in the noodles, lifting it to his face to blow on it before putting it in his mouth. Again it felt like he was doing it for Cable's benefit;...he wasn't even hungry.

“I was thinking tomorrow you and me could hit the town, you know, check out some of the stores around here?” it was his subtle way of saying 'you're coming out with me tomorrow whether you like it or not.'

Kai merely nodded his head, not up for arguing that he'd rather stay inside and write.

“OK” he responded dully.

Cable's mouth pulled down slightly but he decided not to say anything more. Instead he got up and went over to the computer desk. Kai twirled more pasta onto his fork, looking up to talk to Cable, however Cabe was occupied reading something on the screen. Not worried, Kai continued eating until he remembered he left the word document of his story up. His fork fell to the floor with a loud clank and Kai threw himself at Cable; however the muscular teen caught him and held him fast.

“Kai...” his voice was quiet with a dark undertone. “What the hell is this?” Kai's body flushed in embarrassment, uncomfortable heat making his head swim.

“Cabe it’s not what you think-” he said, his panic rising. Cable looked down at him and Kai flinched at the disgusted look in his eyes.

“Is this what you have been doing the last two months? Writing gay porn?” Kai flinched again at the emphasis on gay. “No wonder you're not happy!” he exploded angrily.

Kai's eyes narrowed into slits, his fist clenching in Cable's grasp.

“If I hadn't gone on that trip with my parents – If I hadn't left, you wouldn't even think of these things! I leave and you turn gay for what – for amusement? For kicks?!” Cable let out a bitter laugh. “I knew you still needed to see a therapist.”

Something snapped inside Kai then. He ripped himself out of his friend's hold, his face contorted with rage.

“Just shut up! You don't know anything Cabe!” Kai panted, his eyes wild. Cable's mouth snapped shut, momentarily shocked at the outburst. Kai was never angry at him. But Cable quickly regained his senses and his eyes blazed a fire that could put hell to shame.

“I don't know anything? Well whose fault is that Kai!? You've been ignoring me for two weeks to- to write gay porn!? You're not even gay, you were just lonely because I left and no one came to check on you like they should have!”

“Sorry to break the news to you Cabe but I've known I was gay since middle school, I just never told you.”

It was Cable's turn to snap.

“What the hell Kai!?” Cable yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in a useless gesture. “No seriously, what the hell!? We tell each other everything! Or was I the only one being honest in our friendship?”

Sudden guilt overpowered Kai's anger and he looked down at his feet.

“I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this.” he whispered.

Cable's face softened a bit but he had a point to nail and by God he was going to drill it home.

“And this is the reason you stopped going to your therapist? Because of writing?”

Kai opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

“I don't think you should write anymore. It's why you have been so depressed.” his voice was stern, demanding.

Kai's head snapped up, disbelief coloring his eyes. Somehow that sounded wrong, that whole sentence was like a knife twisting into his stomach. Writing was everything to him; it kept the bad thoughts away, the thoughts about not eating, the thoughts telling him to just put an end to all the suffering. And in a strange way, him writing about his imaginary lover, Akkie, it made him think for a little while every day that someone actually cared about him that way. That someone was there for him, even if it was just his imagination. It meant something to him.

Kai coolly met Cable's eyes.

“Writing is the only thing that makes me happy.”

Cable's face twisted into a pained expression and Kai realized his mistake too late.

“Cabe, I didn't mean-”

“No. You meant it.” Cable made for the door and turned to face Kai just as he opened it. “We may not be blood, but you're my brother Kai, have been since preschool. And even though you think I don't make you happy, that's not the true purpose of a brother's job. My job is to keep you safe. And that’s exactly what I'm going to do.” He glanced to the kitchen. “Finish your dinner.”

The door slammed shut.

Kai sighed heavily, rubbing his temples again as he collapsed into his desk chair. He glanced at his computer with a guilty longing but in the end decided to turn it off. He looked at the plate of spaghetti with contempt and headed to bed.

~

Akkie slid Kai's shirt up languidly, revealing sweat-moist skin rising and falling. Achilles leaned down and pressed his tongue on his flesh; Kai's stomach quivered at the touch.

Achilles ran his tongue around Kai's naval, licking at the salty skin. Kai's breath hitched as Achilles traveled lower.

“Akkie.” Kai moaned, his hands tangled in Achilles' silky black hair. Kai felt Achilles smile against his skin before he crawled back up his body. Achilles brushed his lips over Kai's; his were soft and moist and Kai was squirming underneath him trying to get enough leverage to kiss Achilles senseless.

Having mercy, Achilles consumed his mouth, worshiping it with his tongue. Kai moaned in pleasure, the heat alone connecting them together was searing bliss. Achilles pulled away slowly, their lips sticking together, trying to stay connected.

His green eyes were hazy and clouded with emotions Kai didn't recognize. Achilles leaned down again and gently licked his temple. Kai's eyes closed in pleasure as Achilles made love to his face. Kai's grip in his hair tightened as one of Achilles' hands ran up his side.

His breathing deepened as the hand moved up his stomach and lightly rubbed his chest. Kai's brown eyes were filled with unsheathed tears as Achilles lovingly kissed his check. Kai was falling apart; Achilles was slowly torturing him, slowly breaking him.

“Kai.” Achilles' breath ghosted over his hypersensitive neck. Kai shivered in agonizing pleasure. He was losing his mind. “Kai I lo-”

“Kai!” a voice screamed. Said boy jerked awake, sleepily looking up at the bastard who ruined his dream. His friend Derek stood at the foot of his bed grinning widely. His blue eyes shining with mirth. “Who's Akkie?” he asked teasingly.

Kai glared hotly at him before throwing a pillow at his head. Dodging it easily, Derek pounced on Kai as he tried to pull the covers back over himself.

“Derek! Get off you jerk!” a deep laugh rumbled from Derek's chest.

“Nope, can't do that Kai!” Kai gave up on sleeping and rubbed the crust out of his eyes.

“And why not!?”

“I'm on a secret mission.” Derek stage whispered. Kai's glare intensified.

“Oh yeah? And whose mission is it really, yours or Cabe's?”

Derek's undiscriminating grin gave him away. Kai huffed in annoyance and threw the covers off of him before getting up.

“Kai, he's just worried about you man!”

“Yeah well tell Cable that's not his job.”

Derek's face suddenly lost all humor.

“Kai.” he said soberly. “You know as well as I do that Cable was the one that was there for you the most during...” he paused to lick his bottom lip. “The past.”

Kai made an irritated noise in the back of his throat.

“Why can no one say it!? When I was anorexic!” Derek visibly flinched. He cleared his throat.

“Kai,” he said reasonably. “He cares about you a bunch, he's been there with you through hell and back so don't treat him like he has no right to worry about you. You know what it did to him when he saw you in the hospital.” he lowered his voice. “He hasn't been the same since then...”

Kai looked down at the carpet guiltily, his eyes burning with self-disgust. Derek saw this and quickly amended.

“Kai it’s not your fault OK? That guy is just a worry wart.” he took a good long look at Kai, his brows furrowing and his jaw locking angrily. “But this time Kai, I think he's right.”

Kai looked at him fiercely.

“If people actually got depressed about writing don't you think there wouldn't be so many books out there?” Kai seethed.

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I'm not saying that writing is what made you depressed. I think you isolating yourself to write is the problem. Especially now Kai, you need friends, family; people in general.”

“What I need is to be left alone!” Kai huffed. “You both come in here acting like I'm a little kid who can't take care of myself!”

“Well that's because it’s what you are.”

Kai was tempted to hit him. Instead he stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. Derek was right on his heels.

“I'm not telling you that you need to stop writing, just be more socially active! You're really scaring the shit out of us.”

Kai instantly deflated, his anger mollified.

“I'm sorry.” he whispered, his eyes burning with shame.

Derek sighed and massaged his temples.

“Look, why don’t you get dressed and we’ll go out and do something? I hear there’s a carnival in town.”

Kai was tired of arguing, he was tired of trying to convince everyone that he was fine. If all he needed to do to comfort his friends was go outside for a bit then who was he to disagree?

“Fine let’s go.” He agreed even as his head shook in disapproval. He didn’t need to turn around to see the relieved smile on his friend’s face.

“Great!” Derek clapped his hands with too much enthusiasm. “Go get dressed you bum. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Kai walked away mumbling under his breath, something about his friends being bastards.

~

“Kill me now.” Kai said morbidly, peering over Derek’s shoulder with dread.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of clowns!” Derek laughed, ignoring the way Kai was cutting off the circulation in his arm. Kai glared at the back of his head.

“I’m not afraid of them!” he snapped.

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you go over there and give him a great big hug!” Derek teased, pointing to a particularly gruesome looking demon spawn.

“Don’t patronize me!” Kai hissed, his grip tightening on Derek’s arm.

A chuckle escaped the taller man’s lips as he pried Kai’s hand away from his blood-starved appendage. He took a tentative step away from his friend; as if afraid he was going to be pulled back, before he turned to face him. Derek winced when he saw Kai shaking with a hard, steely look in his eyes like he was preparing to get jumped at any minute.

“Look we don’t have to go in if it really bothers you OK?” Kai’s head snapped up to meet his gaze and registered the silent pleading there despite what he said.

Kai bit his lip nervously before eyeing the clown again. Derek followed his gaze and grimaced shortly.

“Give it a try? Please? For me and Cable?” Derek's eyes met his again, shining crystal staring down golden brown.

A deep frown twisted Kai's features. He sneaked a glance at Derek's face again before he caved.

“Fine.” he answered, pouting like a five year old. Derek in turn danced a little jig before gesturing to the park.

“Where to first?” he grinned. Kai looked across all the rides near them before his gaze settled on a dark haunted house to their right. He pointed awkwardly, feeling like a little kid again. Derek turned to where he was pointing and lifted an eyebrow. “Never took you for a haunted house goer.”

Kai shrugged self-consciously, even though Derek wasn't looking at him. The dark haired boy suddenly turned back to him, a smile radiating off his face.

“I'll race you!” he laughed before sprinting off. Momentary shock rooted Kai to the place before playful competition made his feet follow in a run.

“Wait up you jerk!” he yelled, his laughter ringing throughout the park.

~

Kai licked the blue cotton candy off his bottom lip before glancing around. Two hours and 14 rides later Derek went to get them something to eat. Kai had waited for 0.5 minutes by the scrambler but was eventually drawn in a different direction by the promise of cotton candy. Now he was wandering around aimlessly, trying to find his way back to the scrambler.

Kai glanced around nervously, the hundreds of faces putting him on edge. He had been fine with Derek, even had a little fun, but now that he was alone a paralyzing fear gripped his heart. Red afro hair suddenly appeared in the corner of his vision. His breath caught in his throat as he whipped around to see a giant monstrosity towering toward him, its evil black outlined eyes settling on him.

Kai dropped his cotton candy and ran.

 

Kai’s feet hit the grass with quick succession, his arms pumping at his sides and his face set in a mix of terror and determination. He didn’t know if it was still behind him, he couldn’t hear the bells on its shoes anymore but that might be because his heart was pounding in his ears.  
He was far past the point of caring, there was no way in hell he would chance looking behind him.

Soon the bright lights of the rides dimmed and the people thinned more and more until he realized this was the end of the carnival. A dark shadow passed in front of him and Kai didn’t have enough time to slow down to avoid or warn it.

A shrill gasp filled the air as Kai’s body toppled over the person. His back hit the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. The person next to him cursed lowly before getting up, turning to glare hotly at him.

“I-I’m sorry.” Kai rasped, his voice hoarse from running for his life. His lungs greedily filled back up with oxygen. 

“Do you care to explain why you were running like a banshee was on your tail?” the woman asked hotly. 

Kai flushed with embarrassment. 

“Uh, I’m very sorry ma’am, something just…scared me.” He admitted, not daring to make eye contact with the irate woman. 

“Oh!” she said in surprise, her anger mollified by his show of genuine terror. “Let me guess, clown?” she smiled. Kai eyed her quickly; flaming red hair sprawled out to the middle of her back, and her ice blue eyes were lined with red, yellow, and black. 

“How did you know?” he asked as he got to his feet. She shrugged simply.

“It happens a lot. There isn’t much else around here you could be afraid of.” Her gaze inspected him up and down, not bothering to hide it. 

Kai shifted uncomfortably until a wide smile spread her lips.

“Madam Pyre, psychic expertise, though people usually just call me a witch. Pleasure to meet you.” She said politely, holding out her hand. Kai grasped it and was pleasantly surprised when she turned it palm up and looked calmly at the lines. 

His eyes widened in shock when when her eyes briefly swirled with red. He blinked and it was gone. He was left standing mystified when she let go and smiled politely at him.

"May I ask what you-" Kai paused to chew on his lip. "What you read?"

Madam Pyre's brows were furrowed thoughtfully before she answered.

"You write stories?" she asked, even though judging by her expression she already knew. Kai nodded anyways, deadly curious.

"It helps me." he shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't expect it when Madam Pyre sighed suddenly.

"I have something for you I think will come in handy; will you accept it?"

"What is it?" Kai asked, a thoughtful frown gracing his lips. Madam Pyre smiled suddenly as her cold blue eyes snapped up to his.

"It is a good luck charm." she grinned, Kai hesitated before nodding slightly.

She whipped a silver chain out of her pocket and held it out for him to take. On it was a tiny charm in a foreign language. Quidquid vis fiat voluntas tua, was barely legible on the metal. Was that Latin?

"Thank you." He said dazedly.

"My pleasure!" she smiled as he tried to tuck the chain away. "No!" she exclaimed and stopped his hand from reaching his pocket. "You have to wear it for its effect to work."

Startled silent, he compliantly latched the thin metal around his neck. Kai let out a shocked yelp as the chain suddenly burned where it lay on his skin. He struggled to get it off quickly, only to have the woman grab his hands and yank them from his neck.

"What's happening!?" Kai yelled and ripped his hands free. The burning stopped as soon as it started, only to be replaced by a warm tingle against his neck. Kai reached for it in panic when the necklace tightened itself around his throat, not enough to choke, but definitely more snug.

Kai gripped the chain cautiously, frightened when it hummed in his hand, as if content. Kai looked back at Madam Pyre with a betrayed expression, his hand tugging futilely at the metal; it didn't budge.

"What did you give me!?" Kai yelled. 

Hurt crossed her face.

"It's nothing bad, I assure you. It was just settling before." She said indignantly.

Kai gulped nervously.

"What do you mean 'settling'?" he glared. She sighed, but looked at him with a soft patience.

"The Pendant of Persona is a good charm; if it accepts the wearer it will bless you." Kai tilted his head in confusion.

"Is that what it just did?" he scrunched up his face, believing otherwise. She nodded gently.

"Just wait and see lad; you have been blessed." Kai touchedthe chain, startled when it hummed softly against his skin. He looked back up to ask Madam Pyre what it was doing only to find she was nowhere in sight.  
~  
"Where the hell were you? I've been looking over the whole park! Do you know how worried I was when-" Derek cut himself off when he saw the look on Kai's face.

"What happened?" Kai looked at him dejectedly.

"I can't get it off." He replied glumly, tugging at the metal around his throat. Derek chuckled in relief as he spun Kai around to get at the chain.  
"You looked like someone killed your dog." He laughed. Kai said nothing as Derek fiddled with the metal clasp. He could feel the moment Derek stopped finding it amusing. "What's with this necklace? Where did you get it?" he demanded.

Kai tensed at the angry tone.

"The clasp melted together!" Kai swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. "Shit this is tight, can you breathe?" Kai nodded wordlessly. "I can't get it over your head, who did you get this from?" Derek grew even more furious when Kai remained silent. "Kai, talk to me! Damn this metal is thick, we're going to have to use shears to cut-" Derek broke off with a pained gasp.

Kai spun around to see Derek gripping his left hand in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, his hands reaching for his collar.

"Don't!" Derek yelled, scaring Kai still. "It shocked me!" Kai's brow furrowed.

"I didn't feel anything…" Derek gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you kidding? How could you not feel that!?" Derek raised his hand towards Kai's neck again, before thinking better of it. He looked at Kai's face and blanched, obviously seeing the white complexion and wild eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Kai nodded his acceptance meekly.

"Let's just go home Derek."

"Are you sure? We can go to the hospital-"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kai whispered, gently pressing his fingers to the metal; it hummed quietly against his touch.  
~  
"I'll be fine Derek, I just want to sleep. If I can't get it off tomorrow I'll go to the hospital." Kai said, exasperated for repeating it several times.

"Call me if anything happens." Derek insisted.

"It's just a necklace, nothing is going to happen." He replied, hoping to convince himself as well. Derek didn't look assured, but to his credit didn't protest any longer.

"Night Kai."

"Night." He responded, choosing not to relay the time he had. Derek simply nodded and left, leaving Kai standing in front of his apartment. Heaving a sigh he twisted his key in the lock and swung the door open. "Honey, I'm home!" Kai called sarcastically.

He flipped on the light in the kitchen before going to the fridge and getting out the left over spaghetti Cable made.

"If I knew you were hungry I would have made you something fresh." A voice said behind him. Kai hit his head on the fridge in his shock before he hastily turned around to find a nude man standing in front of him. His eyes glinted with mirth as if Kai was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Derek!" Kai screamed, dropping the bowl of spaghetti. "Derek, come back!" The man before him suddenly sprang into action; grabbing him around his middle and clamping a hand over his mouth.

"I would rather not deal with that lug right now if it's all the same to you." Kai screamed into the stranger's hand and violently jabbed his elbow into the man's ribs. The intruder doubled over in pain, consequently letting go of Kai, who then bolted to his door.

"Derek!" Kai screamed as he wrenched the door open. "Help!" he sprinted from his doorway, fleeing down the hall. "Derek!" he cried desperately, his voice cracking.

"Kai?" he heard Derek call from further down the hall.

Tears slipped down Kai's cheeks in relief.

"Derek, help!" he choked. He heard footsteps charging toward him before Derek appeared around a corner.

"What happened!?" he demanded, eyes instantly going to the necklace where it lay silent against his skin.

"There's a naked guy in my kitchen!" Derek's eyes narrowed, his posture going tense.

"Stay here." He said roughly, before bolting back to Kai's apartment.

After a minute of standing there, Kai began to feel stupid. Cursing silently to himself, he went back for Derek.

“Derek!?” he called into the apartment from the doorway. 

“I'm in here!” a voice called from his bedroom. “Dude, are you sure you saw someone? I don't see anyone in this entire place. Even checked under the bed.” 

Kai cautiously stepped into the living room, peering around anxiously. 

“Are you sure you're sure?” 

“Definitely. Unless he's hanging out on your window sill there ain't no one in here.” 

Derek came out of the bedroom with a slight crease in between his eyebrows, his eyes worried. 

“Are you okay man?” 

Kai deflated and closed his eyes, tiredly rubbing his temples. 

“I don't know.” he said weakly.

Derek instantly came and wrapped his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. 

“You will be.” 

~

After Derek left, telling him to call if he saw that guy again, Kai felt unease creep up on him.  
He was sure that man had been real, he had hit him after all!  
He continued rubbing his sore temples, a headache steadily growing. What was wrong with him? 

Well, lots of things to be honest, but he never thought there was something seriously wrong with his brain before to hallucinate someone.  
He wearily touched the chain still clasped snugly around his neck and walked over to his computer.  
He typed the foreign words into google translate and simply stared in confusion. Quidquid vis fiat voluntas tua, loosely translated into 'whatever you want, it will be done.' 

Before he could think on that any further, he heard a faint thump come from his bedroom. Kai quietly stood up, eyes wide and panicked. He carefully made his way over to his door and listened. 

He could hear someone opening what sounded like his dresser and pacing around. Not knowing what to do he briefly considered calling Derek back up and having him come over to deal with this, but if his brain really was messed up and hallucinating shit this wasn't something he wanted to broadcast. 

Trembling slightly, Kai reached for the doorknob and decided to just go for it and rip the bandage off. 

The door flew open and bounced slightly off the wall. 

Inside was the same naked man he saw earlier, but this time he had on a pair of Kai's sweatpants. 

The man's head swung up to meet his gaze and gave Kai a sheepish smile. And holy shit this man was attractive. Was Kai's personal wet dream actually, thick black hair, toned biceps and abs, and smoky green eyes that could make a straight man hard. 

Throat suddenly dry, Kai licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at the man.

“You're not real so go away and leave me alone.” 

The man moved so fast Kai barely blinked before he was in front of him. His gaze burning into Kai's, he leaned down so he could stare at him directly. 

“Baby boy I may not be real, but it's sure as hell gonna feel like it is.” 

Kai whimpered lowly, lust and confusion and a little bit of fear overwhelming him. 

“Who are you?” he finally managed to get out.

The man smiled crookedly, warm but mischievous as he gently took Kai's hand and brought it to his lips.

“Do you need me to remind you?” he asked slyly, sweetly kissing his hand. “I still need to punish you for making me lose control earlier.” 

Eyes wide with disbelief, Kai stepped closer to touch the man's face. 

“Akkie?” 

The man leaned into his hand and practically purred, like he was starved for touch.

“You are Achilles?” Kai whispered, afraid of the answer. 

Lightly nipping at Kai's fingers before answering, the man pulled him closer until he was pressed tightly against his body.

“Correct.” he rumbled into his neck, making Kai shiver.

“Can I check?” Kai asked meekly.

Lightly raising an eyebrow, Achilles smirked and slid his rough palms up his sides. 

“Of course.” 

Kai shyly placed his hand on the other's bare chest, lightly tracing the large scar than ran across his left pectoral to his waist. 

"I don't remember you having scars." he said distractedly.

Achilles gently took his hand again and ran it across the scarred muscle, leaning down to murmur into his ear. 

“Keep petting me.” he purred. “I'll be your pet, slave, lover; whatever you want.” Achilles whispered, tugging Kai closer to his chest. 

Kai licked his lips nervously, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Achilles' scent washed over him and Kai nearly fell to his knees, overwhelmed. 

Achilles' deep rumble of a laugh pressed into his neck as he easily adjusted to support more of Kai's weight. 

Before he lost his confidence Kai quickly leaned up and lightly nipped at Achilles' ear. The reaction was instantaneous as the man in his arms straightened, pulling away far enough to look at him. 

Achilles' eyes were dark; intense and promising punishment. A rush of excitement slid down his spine as he tested his luck further in provoking the other.

“Hmm, I guess you'll pass as my Akkie. I'm still not convinced this isn't all a really really vivid dream though.” Kai said cheekily. 

Achilles sucked in a large breath of air quietly and Kai had about 2.5 seconds to realize he had made a grave mistake before he was being lifted up into the air and tossed over Achilles' shoulder. 

A large palm abruptly smacked his bottom and Kai jerked hard against Achilles, a low moan escaping his lips. Kai clamped his mouth shut, his face flushing in embarrassment. 

“Bad boy.” Achilles said gruffly, his voice going deeper as he gently rubbed the spot he spanked. 

“Akkie” his voice hoarse, Kai cleared his throat. “How are you here? Am I hallucinating?” 

Achilles softly placed him back on his feet before meeting his eyes, the dark edge was gone and replaced with concern. 

“You think you're ill?” 

“That's the only explanation. Akkie I made you up, you're just a story!” Kai worried his bottom lip with his teeth, eyes downcast. 

“I'm real enough.” Achilles growled, his hand tilting Kai's head up. 

Rough lips crashed into his, demanding and pleading at the same time. 

Kai lost himself in it, his hands fiercely wrapping around Achilles' neck and pulling him closer. He couldn't get close enough though and made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. 

Without warning, Achilles picked him up again and walked him over to the bed before tossing him on it. 

“Kai. I wanted to take this slow, to properly woo you, but you are making this so damn difficult.” A hard, desperate glint was in his eye like he couldn't control himself and was struggling to care about it. 

“Why?” Kai couldn't help but ask. “Why would you care about properly wooing me?”

And just like that all the passion and lust drained from Achilles' face only to be replaced with...disappointment. 

No no no no. What did he say? 

“Akkie? What's wrong?” his voice hitched as he struggled to sit up on the bed. 

“That is exactly why I must do this the proper way.” Achilles frowned. He leaned a bit closer until his mouth was right next to Kai's ear. 

“And when I do take you, you will have no doubt in your mind why I care about you.” he whispered. 

A shiver rushed down Kai's spine at the promise, yet at the same time he was pissed. 

“Why though!? Why do you care? You're not even real!” Kai seethed.

He instantly regretted his words when Achilles suddenly closed himself off, stepping away from Kai with a blank expression. 

“Akkie-.” Kai breathed, his face burning with remorse. 

“I'm real enough.” Achilles repeated roughly, not even looking at him when he walked out of the room.

Kai scrambled off the bed, running after him. 

“Achilles wait.” Kai stopped in the doorway, watching as Achilles paced his living room floor in agitation. 

“Oh so it's 'Achilles' now huh?” he asked bitterly, angrily running a hand through his hair. 

Kai gawked at him, not believing the man before him throwing a fit was his Akkie . He crossed his arms in front of his chest and haughtily leaned against the door frame. 

“Let me know when you're done throwing a tantrum so we can talk.” 

Achilles' head shot up and he glared at him hotly. 

“I am not 'throwing a tantrum' as you put it. I'm disappointed in you.” 

A bucket of ice water might as well have fallen over Kai's head for what that did to him. 

I'm disappointed in you. 

How could you do this!?

What is wrong with you? 

You're not my son. 

You are not my son!

“Kai!” Achilles was suddenly in front of him, warm hands on his shoulders, anchoring him. 

He blinked, hands shakily grabbing Achilles' arms as his breathing started slowing back down. He hadn't noticed himself start to hyperventilate. 

“Just breathe baby.” he rubbed small circles on his shoulders. 

“I'm sorry.” Kai murmured. “There is really something wrong with me-”

“Stop it.” Achilles snapped. “There is nothing wrong with you. Do you hear me?” he asked harshly. 

Kai's breathing stuttered before evening out immediately. He gave a slight nod. 

“Unacceptable.” Achilles dead panned. “Say it.”  
“There is...nothing wrong with me.” he whispered, glancing up at seething man in front of him. 

“Damn straight.” Achilles agreed, roughly pulling him against his chest and wrapping him up in a strong embrace. 

Kai was almost ashamed at how quickly he melted into it, seeking that comfort like a man lost in a desert looking for water. 

“I don't deserve you.” he said quietly, burying his nose in Achilles' chest.

“Yes you do.” 

The arms wrapped a little tighter around him. And Kai couldn't bring himself to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai woke nestled in a gentle warmth. Dim beams of light shone through the blinds in his bedroom, softly penetrating his eyelids and rousing him more than he thought was acceptable. 

Stubbornly he snuggled back into the cozy furnace to his right, feeling it breathe softly against his neck. 

Wait. 

Breathe? 

Kai opened his eyes with a burning panic which intensified after seeing Achilles sleeping beside him. Alive. His hand reached up to his neck where the short chain hummed slightly against his skin. 

It wasn't a dream. 

He was real.

And he was in Kai's bed. 

“Oh my god please have mercy on my little sinning heart. Fuck!” he cursed as he jumped out of bed like it burned him. 

“What's wrong?” came a sleepy mumble from his bed. 

Kai pointedly ignored him as he danced around his room trying to fit into his jeans, no doubt giving Achilles quite a view. 

“Kai?” Achilles asked worriedly, starting to sit up now. 

“You weren't supposed to be real.” Kai gasped as he spun around to face him.

Achilles' eyebrows raised into his hairline. Silence loomed between them as Achilles struggled for something to say and Kai struggled to breathe properly. 

Achilles raised his hands up complacently, a worried crease between his brows. 

“Just breathe okay? Everything is alright love.” 

The chain around his throat vibrated softly, like it too was trying to calm him down.

Kai just eyed him like he grew two heads, his breathing getting worse.

“I'm calling Cable.” he shouted as he stormed out of the room. 

Achilles hopped to his feet and followed after him, muttering curses under his breath.

“I don't think that's such a hot idea there stud.” he told him as soon as he reached the living room. 

“And why not?” Kai asked sarcastically as he dialed Cable's number on his cell. 

Achilles chewed on his bottom lip, choosing not to answer. 

“Exactly.” Kai muttered darkly. “Now shut up and stop distracting me with your fucking abs. Jesus.” 

“Excuse me?” a voice from the phone asked, startling Kai from staring at said abs. 

Blushing angrily, Kai turned his back on Achilles and ran a nervous hand through his hair,

“Not you, sorry Cable. Uh, look.” he paused, twitching slightly. “I know we kind of had a fight the other day about you being homophobic and all that-”

“Kai I'm not-”

“No shut up and listen.” Kai snapped, feeling his temper grow thin. Seriously he was never this hotheaded before, what gives? 

“You were being a dick and some of the comments you made were completely uncalled for.” Cable grumbled slightly on the other end. 

“And maybe some of my comments were a little uncalled for.” Kai amended. “But you said you have my back and right now I kind of really need that?” he asked uncertainly. 

“What's wrong? Did something happen?” Cable asked in a rush, attitude doing a complete 180. 

Kai licked his lips nervously, glancing at Achilles from the corner of his eye who was looking at him in disapproval. 

“Yeah...look can you just come over? It'll be easier if you just see for yourself.” 

“Fuck, yeah I'll be there in 20. Don't worry okay? Everything is going to be fine.” Cable reassured him without even knowing what was wrong. Kai felt slightly better for it. 

“Alright. And Cable?” he paused. 

“Yeah man?” 

“Thanks.” he whispered. 

“Anytime.” There was a soft click and Kai hung up the phone, turning fully to stare at the man in his apartment. 

“You need to put on some fucking clothes.” he breathed, voice wavering slightly like he was half against it. 

“None of your shirts fit me.” Achilles shrugged. “Also we need to have a talk about your sudden use of f bombs young man.” 

Kai rolled his eyes and lightly tread over to his dresser to root around for a t-shirt the size of The Rock. Okay slight exaggeration, but seriously he never wrote about Achilles having biceps the size of his head.

“My f bomb use is fine Dad. I'm just really stressed out right now and I get pissy and curse when I'm stressed!” 

Soft footsteps made there way over and crouched down behind him.

“Need some help with that?” came a deep rumble. 

Suddenly there were warm, rough hands kneading into the muscles of his shoulders and Kai melted into an unintelligible puddle. 

“Feel good?” Achilles chuckled. 

A weak moan was all Kai could coax out of his lips as Achilles dug his thumbs into a hard knot at the top of his spine. 

“I like you when you're all feisty like that you know.” Achilles growled against his ear. “Feels right to banter with you and to throw you over my shoulder and spank that perk little ass of yours.” 

Kai shivered uncontrollably as his hot breath ran across his neck. 

“Mmm Akkie.” Kai groaned under the kneading onslaught. “Making it real difficult to find you a shirt.” 

Achilles laughed deeply and nipped lightly at his ear. 

“Good.” 

“Is this- ah right there yes.” Kai cleared his throat. “Is this 'wooing me properly'?” Squinting his eyes open to try and look at him. 

Achilles paused in his ministrations to think briefly. 

“To be honest I'm not sure. I've never wooed anyone before.” He glanced down at Kai before continuing his magic back massage. “I do know that I want you properly smitten with me before we go any further. You always-” he hesitated. 

“Always what?” Kai whispered. 

“You always used to trust me. Maybe it wasn't real for you,...but for me I look at you and still think you've hung the stars in the night sky.” Kai's breath hitched dangerously.

“But the way you look at me now...” Achilles rubbed lower on his back, choosing his words carefully. “There's still that desire, lust. But what used to be there, love, trust, faith; lust doesn't even compare. 

“I know we just met for you so I will take it slow, build back your trust. However I am still so deeply in love with you it hardly seems fair. So please understand if I am perhaps over hasty at times. You are incredibly hard to resist.” Achilles rumbled deeply. 

Kai turned around slowly on his knees and stared at Achilles, gob smacked. 

“You're actually real aren't you?” he asked in an awed tone, reaching up to trace Achilles' cheekbone. 

Achilles' eyes softened as he gazed at him in utter adoration, reaching his own hands up to cup Kai's face. 

“I think I could get used to you.” Kai smiled shyly. 

A grin broke out on Achilles' face and he leaned closer to kiss the tip of Kai's nose. Sickeningly sweet. 

A loud knock broke them out of their trance and Kai suddenly remembered Cable. 

“Okay, try to find a shirt. Use a bed-sheet if you have to. Wait, no. That might give him the wrong idea. Or the right idea...?” Kai scrunched his face up in adorable confusion. “Anyways, let me talk to him first and wait for my signal okay?” 

Achilles kissed the side of his head affectionately, like he was struggling to keep his hands to himself. 

“Okay. I'll wait for your signal.” 

“And find a shirt.” Kai repeated. 

“And find a shirt.” Achilles grumbled. 

“Good boy.” Kai said cheekily and decided to be a little shit as he leaned over and took Achilles' mouth in a passionate kiss. 

The reaction was immediate as Achilles nearly slammed his back into the dresser before catching himself and gently lowered Kai to the floor as he took his mouth and completely wrecked it with his tongue. 

Kai moaned softly, forgetting about the stupid door entirely until the knocking started again, louder this time and impatient. 

Kai broke the kiss and regretfully pushed Achilles away, noting the heated and desperate look in his eyes promising retribution. Kai licked his lips, tempted to dive right back in before he heard Cable shouting at him to hurry the fuck up from the other side of the door. 

Deciding he made his friend wait long enough, he untangled his limbs from the black haired Adonis and made for the door, but not before he got a light smack on his ass on the way out. 

He glared playfully at the grinning wet dream as he shut the door to the bedroom and answered the front door finally. 

“Finally Kai! What, were you taking a dump?” Cable asked as he shouldered his way in. 

“No I-” he bit his lip. “I need to tell you something and you can't freak out okay?” 

Cable threw him a worried glance before sitting down on the sofa. 

“Alright, I promise. Now lay it on me.” 

Kai cleared his throat as he sat across from him. 

“So you know how yesterday you sent Derek over to take me to the carnival?” 

Cable nodded hesitantly. 

“Well we got separated a little while in and I met this woman.” Cable's eyebrows shot up.

“Well hot damn Kai, guess you weren't gay after all huh?” he grinned. 

Kai made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. 

“First of all, no. Second, shut up and stop interrupting.” he glared. 

“Okay, jeez. Continue.” Cable rolled his eyes, waving his hand to talk. 

“I met this woman who called herself Madam Pyre. Well, knocked into her more like. I was running from clowns. Don't look at me like that.” Cable held up his hands to mollify him. 

“Well she read my palm and when she did I swear for a second her eyes glowed red and she asked me if I was a writer.” Cable's eyebrows became a permanent part of his hairline at this point. 

“I told her I was and she gave me a gift.” his hand reached up to touch the chain, feeling warmth resonate from it all the way down his spine. He shivered. That was new. 

“She gave you that necklace?” Cable asked in confusion. Kai nodded wordlessly.

“Yeah and when I put it on it suddenly tightened around my throat and neither me nor Derek could get it off.” Cable suddenly shot up in concern. 

“It isn't constricting your airway too much is it?” he asked as he came over and leaned down to look at it. “Why didn't you go to the hospital and have them take it off there?” He reached out to touch it and like Derek suddenly jerked his hand back. 

“What the fuck.” Cable gave him a bewildered look. “Did it shock you too?” he asked in concern. Kai shook his head no. 

“That happened to Derek too when he tried to force it off me. It shocked him, but not me.” 

Cable was really concerned now and shuffled back and forth in agitation. 

“That's not all.” 

Cable's brows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You mean there's more than a cursed necklace choking you and shocking your friends?” 

Pointedly ignoring that, Kai stood up too. 

“When I got back home last night there was a man in my apartment.” 

“What!? Are you okay? Did he do something to you!?” 

“No Cabe, calm down. Lemme finish.” Now Kai shuffled nervously, licking his lip. 

“Just tell me.” 

“Well it turns out I already knew him...” he whispered and glanced at the doorway where Achilles now hovered, eyeing him in concern like he was two seconds away from hiding him from Cable. He also had on an old pajama shirt of Kai's and it stretched painfully over his chest, barely fitting. It was downright adorable and Kai was very nearly distracted from what he was about to say. 

“Cable, I want you to meet Achilles.” he said as Achilles took that as his cue to enter the room. 

“Achilles? That's an odd name. But what the heck was the dude already doing in your apartment in the first place?” Cable frowned. 

Achilles stopped right next to him and held out his hand. 

“You're one to talk about odd names.” he joked. “Nice to meet you I'm Achilles.” he glanced nervously over at Kai. 

Silence filled the room.

“Cable?” Kai asked in confusion. He hadn't even turned to look at Akkie when he spoke. Was he intentionally ignoring him?

“What you're not going to answer my question?” Cable crossed his arms. 

“Well he was sort of...put here?” he said warily, glancing at Achilles for help who had since dropped his hand. 

“Doesn't sound fishy at all, alright.” Cable huffed. “Anyways when do you want me to meet him? He groaned, plopping back down on the couch. 

Kai stared at him in shock before looking at Achilles and back again. He silently motioned beside him where Akkie stood.

“He's right here. You've been ignoring him.” 

Achilles grimaced when Cable looked at Kai like he just told him the sky was made of cotton candy. 

“Kai are you feeling okay?” he stood up again in a rush, placing his hand on Kai's forehead. 

Ignoring the low growl from Achilles, Kai shoved his hand away. 

“I'm fine! Stop playing around. Achilles is right beside me!” he shouted. 

Now Cable looked really concerned as he glanced back and forth between Kai and an empty space. 

“Kai,...” he started hesitantly. “There's no one else here...” 

The world suddenly got blurry and distant as his gaze shot up to Achilles' who was now looking at him like there was nothing else in the world that he would rather have not heard. Absolute devastation was on his face. Both of their faces. 

“You're not-” he tipped over slightly, unbalanced. Achilles rushed to catch him only for Cable to beat him to it. 

Kai's face burned and tears, hot and vicious, streamed down his cheeks. 

Cable was in full panic mode now, but Kai barely heard him as he looked at Achilles with the kind of grief of losing a loved one. 

“You're not real.” he whispered.

“I'm real enough.” Achilles whispered back, looking broken. He reached out for him, but Kai jerked away and the hurt that settled on Achilles' face nearly made Kai cry harder. 

Guess gay characters never get happy endings after all...

~

Cable had hesitantly left after Kai explained he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and he was just imagining things. He ignored Achilles' sullen, heartbroken looks when Kai hugged Cable goodbye and said he'd be right as rain with a good night's rest. Cable had grudgingly agreed and made him promise to call him if he saw 'Akkie' again.

“Kai.” Achilles whispered when the door shut and Kai had stood there with his back turned for a good five minutes. 

Without a word, Kai turned and walked straight into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him as he ignored Achilles banging on the door and begging him to come out. 

And hours later he still sat there on the edge of the tub, staring blankly at the shower wall. 

He was so foolish to allow himself to believe this was all real. That something good had actually happened for once in his life. That he could actually have someone who genuinely loved and cared about him. That wanted to be with the real him, flaws and all, and still found him beautiful. Irresistible, even. 

It was all fake. 

He hit his head with his hands in anger, desperately wishing he could have lived in that fantasy forever. It was so good while it lasted, and for a moment; for a brief fleeting moment, Kai had been genuinely happy for the first time in a long while. 

Kai suddenly sat up and wiped the tears off his face. He knew what he had to do. He cautiously got out of the tub and made his way to the door, quietly trying to psyche himself up for what he knew waited beyond the door. 

Four deep breaths later and Kai stepped out of the bathroom, determinedly not looking for the other in the room as he got his coat and shoes on. 

“Kai?” a soft voice murmured, like he had been woken up. “Where are you going?”

Ignoring him, Kai grabbed his keys and left the apartment. This would all be over soon.

~

It was almost dark out when he arrived at the carnival so most of the people had already gone home. 

“Kai what are you doing here?” a quiet voice demanded behind him. Determined to not talk to him anymore Kai tried to walk off again only to be grabbed and spun around to face a livid Achilles. 

Kai sucked in gasp, his eyes meeting Achilles' and finding a depth of emotions there, but most of all finding concern. 

“Answer me.” Achilles barked. “What are you getting yourself into?” Rough hands gripped his shoulders and despite not wanting to, it calmed Kai down; grounded him momentarily. 

“I'm fixing myself.” he answered lowly, aware there were still a few people about and he would be seen talking to himself. He closed his eyes briefly at the reminder that this was all in his head. 

“There's nothing wrong with you.” Achilles whispered. 

Kai glared up at him and slapped his hands away from his shoulders. 

“Soon nothing will be.” he spun on his heel and walked off before he saw the pained expression on Achilles' face. 

Kai wondered around, lost for the most part, trying to track down that woman from the other day. The one who had started all of this. Madam Pyre. 

He could feel Achilles walking behind him, disturbingly quiet as he followed him around the carnival grounds. He didn't have the strength to feel bad for how he talked to him, if he stopped and thought about it he'd break down again. 

Finally getting frustrated walking around lost, Kai walked up to a man that had green hair and 50 piercings on his face who was working at a prize booth and asked where Madam Pyre was. 

“Who?” the man asked, confused. 

“She worked here yesterday, said she was a psychic, but everyone called her a witch.” Kai shuffled impatiently. 

“Son there's no psychic that travels with us.” the man gave him an odd look before ignoring him to talk to the next customer in line. 

Kai stood there frozen for a moment before someone yanked him out of the way. It was Achilles, his expression carefully blank. Kai shrugged him off and walked towards the parking lot. This was a big waste of time. 

No sooner had he gotten to the edge of the carnival when a woman with red hair zipped past him in the corner of his eye. He spun on his heel and saw her duck behind a caravan a few feet away. 

“Kai wait!” Achilles yelled when Kai ran after her. 

He skidded to a stop behind the caravan to find the woman had been waiting for him, her arms crossed across her chest.

“You were looking for me?” she lifted a blue painted brow. 

“What have you done to me?” Kai seethed, stepping into her space. “Whatever you did, take it back. Take off this stupid necklace and fix what you did!” he snapped. 

Apparently taken aback, the woman was speechless until Achilles rounded the corner as well and glanced nervously between them. 

“Ah. I see.” her expression suddenly turned smug. “The pendant worked after all. Why are you angry then?” she asked in confusion. 

“Why am I angry? This stupid thing,” Kai gripped the necklace fiercely, “is making me see things! It's not real!” he yelled. 

He didn't have to turn around to know there was a hurt expression on Achilles' face. It sent a faint pang of hurt through him and made the chain around his neck buzz slightly, but otherwise it remained quiet. 

Madam Pyre tilted her head thoughtfully before responding. 

“Just because he can't be seen by most people, doesn't make him not real.” she glanced behind Kai at Achilles and winked. 

Startled, Kai looked back and forth between them so fast is neck ached. 

“Wait, can you see him!? Describe what he looks like.” 

“Tall, black hair, green eyes, devastatingly handsome; hey there.” she appraised. 

Kai's brows furrowed at her, crossing his arms.

“Why can only you see him? What does that make him?” 

Madam Pyre nodded to the necklace. “It granted your wish. Bit ungrateful aren't ya?” 

Kai almost exploded in anger if not for the warm hand that landed on his shoulder, tethering him. 

“Why?” he gritted out. “Why me? Why did you give this to me?” 

“Because you needed him.” she motioned to Achilles. “And I'm a sucker for love stories.” she sighed blissfully. 

“Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business I need to take care of. See you soon.” 

“Wait-!” Kai reached to grab her arm, more questions on the tip of his tongue, but between one blink of his eye and the next she was gone. 

“What. The. Hell.” he breathed.


End file.
